1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas for receiving transmitted signals, and more particularly to folded dipole antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for televisions and radios to receive transmissions, they must be equipped with antennas. One such type of antenna is known in the art as a "folded dipole" antenna. A conventional folded dipole antenna is shown in wire schematic form in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows the direction of current flow in a conventional folded dipole. Conventionally, the overall length of a folded dipole is dimensioned equal to 1/2 the wavelength of a signal it is intended to receive. Thus, if a signal has a frequency of approximately 72 MHz (i.e., TV channel 4) and has a wavelength of approximately 4.0 m, the folded dipole would optimally be approximately 2.0 m in length. One such conventional folded dipole antenna is the TERK TV-50, the teaching of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Smaller antennas are available for FM radio reception, for example, the TERK-FM antenna, the teaching of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The above conventional folded dipole antenna suffers from several drawbacks. Primarily, because it is typically made as a single solid piece, it is very cumbersome. For example, the TERK TV-50 antenna is 76 inches long. As a result of this great size, the conventional folded dipole is difficult to carry, difficult to mount, and difficult to install. Further, from a manufacturing and sales perspective, the conventional device is difficult to store, difficult to transport, difficult to package, and difficult to display. Its height and width are typically not large, however its length is problematic at best.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a folded dipole antenna that is not as cumbersome as conventional folded dipole antennas.
It is another object of the invention to provide a folded dipole antenna that is easy to carry, mount, install, store, transport, package, and display.